


Nutrionally Perfect

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-20
Updated: 2005-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community.</a> Prompt was strange dinners.</p></blockquote>





	Nutrionally Perfect

"Did you have a good time at the Harris's? And did you thank Xander's mother?"

Willow nodded as she went upstairs. It hadn't been her fault that Mrs. Harris was too comatose to answer. The meal Xander had served was just like on the food pyramid – potato chips for a starch, Slim Jims for meat and they had eaten at least 5 peas out of the can. The Life Savers had real fruit juice in them, it said so right on the label.

All in all, it had turned out to be one of the best dinners Willow ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday) Prompt was strange dinners.


End file.
